


Communication Breakdown

by coupdetats



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Humor, I guess there's plot?, I guess this could be described as, Smut, awkward smut?, communication skills, mulder apologizes how sexy is that, the plot is to make chris carter cry, the plot is to make mulder ACCOUNTABLE there that's it, the plot is to make mulder a feminist, which in and of itself is wild and uncanon for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupdetats/pseuds/coupdetats
Summary: Mulder and Scully in a hotel after a shit case. The night goes about as shittily as expected. It's actually not so bad. Good thing there's always the morning.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've written fic forever, but I've never been confident enough to post until now. Disclaimers? I'm really just projecting onto these two, to help me deal with some shit. So the characterization could be wack but in my defense! The writers haven't done any better since Requiem.
> 
> Please feel free to offer crit and feedback. If you didn't like how many commas I use, let me know. I want to keep writing because it's making me get out of bed, which is becoming increasingly harder to do. And I like weird shit, I like those mundane and awkward moments of domesticity and I've been thinking of stuff like this since I read [By the Law of Averages by mldrgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968646). I'd like to write a chapter 2 for this where Mulder actually makes things up to Scully, in his own, very tactile way. Let me know if y'all would like that. If you wanna get a hold of me, I'm on twitter as @coupd_etats.
> 
> Okay, bye

In Mulder's defense, the pair of them are brain dead. The frustrating part is the _lack_ of physical exhaustion. If they were actually tired, they would have a valid excuse to forego any other activity besides sleep.

But they’re not tired, just astounded. The ignorance of some local law enforcement offices truly knows no bounds. Basic evidence collection, witness interviewing procedures, it’s all a wash; the whole case was. And every simple demand Mulder and Scully’ve had in order to conduct a meaningful investigation has been met with some dumb, apathetic, “huh?” from the boys in blue. They needed a distraction, both of them. But all that miscommunication they encountered with the local PD must’ve rubbed off on them, or something, because tonight.

Well.

The sex is just bad.

When they walked into their hotel room (which were nicer digs than normal; that’s actually been a good perk taking on cases with Violent Crimes, they get the advantage of better funding), Mulder sunk himself into the chair in the corner of the room, stretching himself out. The display of his long limbs in that nondescript suit, unfortunately, enticed Scully. And even though she wasn't really in the mood for anything, she couldn't help but shed her suit and underwear and drape herself over his lap. It almost reassured her that, despite the positively lackluster kiss she planted on his lips, he still wound his arms around her, one clutching her waist and the other distractedly groping her thigh. There was a little voice in the back of her head that quietly called out, _Oh! This could be nice if you just-_

“You wanna?” She muttered, unceremoniously into his mouth. Mulder always wants to, so that was a silly question. But what they didn't know was the slow proceedings in which he took to haul them from the chair to the bed was _the_ harbinger of ill fate to come.

It’s not that Mulder is being mean, certainly not. Far from it actually; Scully’s positive that his brain’s just switched onto autopilot and he’s kinda just... jacking off? Except in place of his hand is a whole, human Scully. It doesn’t feel bad, either. It feels pleasant. He's gifted in that way; his mere presence, coupled with a pretty glorious cock gets her halfway there during an average romp.

Except this isn't an average romp, this is an empirically _garbage_ romp. While Mulder is miles ahead of where he used to be, he’s sorta being selfish tonight; in that, mentally, he has left the room and left her all on her lonesome. Not even her own hand on her clit can save this evening.

“M-Mulder?” She asks. Maybe a little too kindly, because he half-groans in response, like she’s moaning his name. His hand on her hip starts to tighten, and the other is squeezing an ass cheek. This does not bode well.

“Uhm, Mulder-” She tries again, but his thrusts are starting to get erratic. When she peers over her shoulder back at him, the look on his face is _almost_ hilarious in its lack of expression. But then his eyes squeeze shut, and his back hunches over, and the air in his lungs expels about as quickly as his orgasm. His forehead rests between her shoulder blades as he collects himself, before rolling off and flopping on his back next to her.

“Right,” Scully sighs, heaving herself off the bed to go pee and clean up. As she sits on the toilet, she feels like maybe this was kinda on her. She incited something neither of them were really up for to begin with, and now she’s charged with pushing out ejaculate as she hears Mulder shift on the bed, hears Mulder get his bearings, hears Mulder sigh what sounds like a genuinely guilty, “shit,” before approaching her in the bathroom.

His head pokes in from behind the door.

“You didn’t… enjoy that. Did you?” He asks, face pulled in a little bit of shame. That’s a good sign. She sighs… although it’s not really in response to him. It’s more from the creepy-crawly feeling she’s got as the residual of him slides off her labia.

“I-It was my bad,” She reasons, “I wasn’t really feeling it when I offered, so I shouldn't have.... I guess I thought it would make tonight a little better.”

“But it didn’t,” He responds, pulling the door open further and leaning against the wall, “you didn’t come, either, did you?”

She gives him a once over before eyeing her hands in her lap. even flaccid and, ‘post pathetic shag’, he still looks incredible. That feels unjust, somehow.

“I did not.” She confirms. She does a little shimmy before reaching for the toilet paper; meets his eyes in a way that tells him kindly to please look away, before tidying up and ridding them of the evidence.

He busies himself wetting a washcloth with warm water in the sink for her, and she tries to reach to take it from him, but he grabs her hand gently.

“Can I? Please?” He asks. She doesn’t really feel like fighting him on it, knows he’s gonna sit with his guilty conscience for a while until his own prescribed penance has been paid. She relents because she does benefit nicely from his time served. Not that... well. It’s not like this relationship is a _prison sentence_ or something.

_Right_?

“Oh God,” She groans, head in her hands. He looks up at her from his kneeling position in front of her, hands still.

“You okay? Does it hurt?”

“No, no, it's just....” She huffs in frustration. “This isn't it, is it?”

“What d'you mean?” He asks. She can hear the little panic in his voice.

“We aren’t _that_ couple are we? That are already burnt out or something? Was our Honeymoon phase _really_ that short lived?” For as manic as Mulder is, Scully sure has a way of outdoing his downward spirals in times like this. Mulder rises to his full height and drops the rag in the sink, grabbing her shoulders resolutely.

“We are not.” He assures her. “Tonight was just a misfire, and that wasn't on you, Scully. If you weren’t having a good time, I should've noticed, I should've asked you. You did nothing wrong.” He pulls her to his chest and hugs her tightly, in a way that she supposes is more for him than her. “I'm sorry I zoned out. I'm sorry I didn't make you feel good.” He kisses the top of her head, breathing her in as her arms return his embrace.

“It’s okay.” She mumbles into his chest hair. His hand is urging her head up to look at him.

“It’s really not.” He returns. This is one time Scully can concede that Mulder is right. She shrugs a little in agreement. When he hunches down to kiss her, it’s certainly with a better spirit than this whole thing started with. She leans into him, melts in his arms, and lets his hands wander. When he pulls back, his voice is soft, but she can feel his focus honing in on her.

“Let me make you feel good,” He tucks her hair behind her ear, his touch tender. “Scully, let me make you come.” And it’s said with such reverence that the wind gets knocked out of her.

“Mulder, oh…” She sighs, presses a chaste kiss to his lips once more. “…No.”

His face twists a little in confusion. “…No?”

“No.. I mean, not tonight.” She presses her ear to his chest as she tightens her grip on him, in some way of reassurance. “It’s just that…” God. There are times when talking to him is as easy as breathing. This isn’t one of those times.

It takes her a moment of fumbling and stumbling before a coherent explanation weasels its way out. “It doesn’t really feel… Good. Afterwards. When I'm not, uhm. Aroused anymore. It’s just tender.” He hums in understanding and kisses her hair again. “But tomorrow, you’re _welcome_ to give it your level best.” He chuckles at that, and coaxes her out of the bathroom and back into bed. He’s a little forlorn by the lack of a wet spot on the sheets (If Scully’s being honest, she’s quite okay with it), but nevertheless he beds her down, trailing behind and draping himself over her.

Scully doesn’t get comfortable for a while. The room is cold enough, and the sheets are soft, but she’s left with a dissonant feeling of Mulder and his octopus limbs encompassing her. She feels a little too stifled, a little too hot. frankly, a little too _objectified_.

“Mulder?”

“Yeah, Scully?”

“I uh. I need to say something. It’s not gonna sound very good.” He sits up and looks over her as she rolls onto her back. “I know you didn’t mean for me to feel this way. Please understand that,” He nods for her to continue. “But I just feel a little… gross. Because of what happened.” She can tell by the look on his face that she needs to elaborate. “I just feel a little objectified… Because you got off on me without... Really paying attention to me. And again, I _know_ you didn’t mean that, but, uhm. I just don’t really feel like being held, right now.” It’s a _rotten_ cherry top, to a _rotten_ fucking day, in a _rotten_ fucking town. This is why she bottles shit up all the time, because it’s easier than hurting someone by telling them they hurt you.

Mulder takes it like a champ, though; acquiesces to sleep with some space between them. She lays on her belly on her side of the bed as he lays on his back on his. She doesn’t face him, but she lets her right hand wander a bit behind her before it finds him and twines their fingers together. She hears him let out a sigh of relief.

“I’m _really_ sorry, Scully,” He murmurs, only loud enough so she can hear him.

“I accept your apology, Mulder,” she mumbles back. Tears prick at her eyes at the profound level of love she feels for this man.

“You’re not porn to me, Scully. You’re not a toy.” She squeezes his hand because her throat’s too tight to talk.

“And thank you. For being honest with me. I know that’s difficult.” She flips her head over to look at him, no longer caring if he sees that her face is wet, or that her bottom lip is trembling.

“Oh, Scully,” He sighs. He sounds heartbroken. And she didn’t mean to make him feel that way. She can feel he wants to touch her, hold her close, but he doesn’t. She’s really happy he doesn’t, she’s positive she’d start squalling and wouldn’t be able to stop. “I love you. So much, Scully.”

She dries her eyes against the pillow, awkwardly, before sniffling and taking a breath to calm herself.

“I love you too, Mulder.”

They feel better. They’re able to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, disgustingly saccharine smutty chapter 2. I read Tess's Want and Need on Gossamer ([Part I](http://fluky.gossamer.org/display.php?WantAndNeed.Tess) and [Part II](http://fluky.gossamer.org/display.php?WantAndNeedII.Tess)) and god damn! Have I ever had an original thought? No, but I'm okay with that. Thank you, SarahManning for recommending! Go read, it's quite good.
> 
> Hope y'all like it. Again, let me know how you feel about it, I want to get better. If anyone has something they want to read, I'm much better at creating something you ask for than pulling shit out of the aether. I'm on twitter @coupd_etats.
> 
> And use code 'thesexfiles' for 10% off at shopnox.com. Support those gals, it's what Scully wants. No I'm not affiliated, I'm just really gay for Emilie's voice (rip in peace to me).
> 
> Okay, bye

When Scully wakes the next day, it’s to Mulder kissing the palm of her hand. She stirs, running the tips of her fingers across the stubble of his cheek and rolling over to meet him.

“Mornin’ Scully,” He says. She squints out of one eye to catch a glimpse of the smile she can hear.

“Mornin’,” She mumbles. She stretches from her head to her toes and yawns. It’s a sight Mulder’s hard pressed to move from, since it’s pretty fucking cute, but he does. He lets her hand go and sits up to the edge of the bed to grab two styrofoam cups.

“Made you coffee,” He offers. She sits up to accept with one hand while the back of her other rubs at her eyes.

“Thanks.” Scully takes a sip, and  _ fuck _ . Mulder makes a damn good cup of coffee.

“You’ll never  _ believe _ the call we got, this morning.” Mulder’s chipper, which is… Interesting. Scully thought she’d have to help him dress some wounds after last night. She hums for him to go on as she takes another sip.

“One Constable Anderson rang at about 7:50 this morning to inform us that a suspect was seen fleeing from one of the previous scenes late last night. After some fingerprints came back matching, he confessed. He’s currently in holding, and they’re gonna arraign him sometime tomorrow.” Scully can’t help the sigh of relief that slips from her mouth.

“Oh, spectacular. What time is it now?” She asks. Mulder takes the last sip of his own coffee before setting the empty cup back on his nightstand. 

“It would be a leisurely 8:20, Miss Scully,” He lays back down, propped on his elbow by her hip, as he grabs her hand again and brings it to his mouth. “Check out’s at noon,” He kisses her knuckles, “Flight’s at 1,” The back of her hand, “Which has us back in our own cozy domiciles  _ well _ before rush hour traffic.” He murmurs into the palm of her hand before covering the skin in little pecks. Scully feels her cheeks flush from grinning so wide and pulls his hand up in her own to give it a smooch.

“I’ve been propositioned with much less enticing offers, Mister Mulder,” She says, demurely behind her cup. She takes another drink.

“I would  _ never _ threaten the propriety of a fine lady such as yourself.” He muses. his eyes close as she runs her fingers through his hair, practically purring when she starts gently scratching.

“Speaking of propriety,” She mumbles, leaning down to press a kiss into his forehead, “I appreciate you giving me some space last night,” She tilts his head up to plant a warm kiss on his lips, which he very eagerly receives. “Very much. I know it was as hard for you to do it as it was for me to ask for it, so… Thank you.” His eyes soften at her token of gratitude. He takes her hand in his once more and rubs little circles into the back of it with his thumb.

“You deserve it, Scully.” It’s at this point she realizes he’s only been touching her hand, what she could offer for him last night, and the revelation causes her heart to bloom.

In her periphery, she also realizes he’s half hard, still naked from last night, and that causes an entirely  _ different _ bloom.

“So what do you propose we do for the next three hours?” She pats herself on the back for sounding casual, even as he gets up, watching as the muscles in his back shift. His ass looks  _ stellar _ .

“Well i thought we could leave here around 11 to get an early lunch? There’s a ‘Women in Jewelry’ exhibit at the Art Institute, if you’re jonesing for something to do?” He fixes himself another cup of coffee from the room’s supplied carafe, willing himself to keep his hopes in check despite Scully’s amorous attention so far this morning.

Scully knows this. And she thinks it’s quite sweet that he’s trying so hard to be on his best behavior for her. For a split second, she’s struck with a hesitance, to wait until they are back home, to do it right, to course correct somewhere familiar and safe, surrounded by the composite of the two of them.

But. That thought really only makes her want him now, now,  _ now _ .

“Mulder?” She calls before finishing her coffee, setting the cup on her own night stand.

“Scully?”

“You gonna drink that?”

“I was, yeah. there’s more in here, though, if you wanted some.” He turns back and catches her eye as he takes a sip. Whatever poker face Scully had is apparently gone as he stills.

“Maybe later,” She says, almost shyly. Her eyes graze over him again and he catches on, setting his coffee down as he creeps slowly towards the foot of the bed.

“See something you like, Scully?” The corner of his mouth curls up as he kneels onto the bed, crawling over her legs and bunching the covers in his hands as she slips back down, playing coy.

“Mmmhm” She hums low, looking up at him as he hovers over carefully. He’s looking for the go ahead; Scully’s more than happy to oblige. She gives him a nod and a hand comes up and over one of his shoulders, fingertips making a home between his shoulder blades as they fold back. He dips his head down and when he kisses her, she already feels the equilibrium starting to restore. She lets him pull the blankets down her body, gathering below her belly as he keeps her lips occupied. Before she knows it he’s got his arm around her waist and he’s rolling them, maneuvering her over top of him and settling into the mattress. Once a hand brazenly grips her ass she cant help but break the kiss to laugh.

But his mouth is already laving at her throat, and his hands become more insistent.

“Come up,” He slurs into her skin, “Come on.” His hands are not-so-subtly urging her up and up along his long form; she’s still got a little brain lag, but his request finally clicks. He helps her untangle her legs from the sheets before pulling one across his belly, both hands holding her steady at the hips as she shimmies up to bat. Mulder doesn’t think they do this  _ nearly _ enough. Scully told him some little hang up she had about it way back, but, frankly he forgot. He’s pretty sure after the first time, when she unceremoniously dismounted to discover his stomach painted with the  _ exact _ nature of his enthusiasm, she did too.

She gets herself situated over his head and he simply marvels at the sight before him. She’s got such a pretty pussy; he tells her as often as he can. The novelty of her reaction has yet to dull. She’s as gorgeous as ever right now, swollen and shining, and they’ve only just begun.

“Down,” He commands, his arms twining around her thighs and tugging her to sink, until her wonderfully plump clit makes great friends with the flat of his tongue. He wasn’t even this impressed at such a lock-on when Marcus Belt completed his in-orbit rendezvous.

In the back of his head he hears,  _ Jesus, Mulder, how do you think about space at a time like this? _ Oh, that’s easy, he replies, because as he licks a stripe along the seam of her, sucks her clit into her mouth, nibbles at her labia, Mulder knows without a shadow of a doubt that Dana Katherine Scully is a heavenly fucking body. She’s out of this world. She tastes like the Earth and she moves like the Sea and he’s helplessly sucked into her orbit day in and day out, knowing full well there’s nowhere else he’d rather go.

She grinds against his nose as his tongue wriggles its way into her cunt, lets out a sweet, agonizing moan as she clutches his fingers over her belly.

“S’perfect,” She sighs, and he hums in response, earning a small jerk of her hips at the feel of it. He creeps a hand up her side, detouring briefly to roll one of her nipples between his fingers. “Oh!” She gasps, and her knees slide against the cool, white sheets, pushing his tongue further in. Regretfully, he has to break to kiss at her clit for a while, and the little grunt she emits shows her understanding, but he keeps his digits on track, prodding at her lips as she gets the hint and welcomes them in, rolling her tongue over them.

She’s got this little move she does when she’s got his cock in her mouth, this little half-wave, half-swirl of her tongue against the head of him that gets him almost every time. She does it to the tips of his fingers, and Mulder moans,  _ actually _ moans, based on memory alone. His hips are bucking into nothing, pre-come staining his hip where his cock lays, hot and straining. He mimics her move as best he can; doesn’t get it quite right, but Scully groans loud in response anyways, muted by his hand. She rolls herself over his face a little hard, his cue that she’s getting close, and he shoves his tongue back inside her as deep as he can as he rubs his nose against her clit.

“Oh, God” Scully cries, “Mulder, I-“ She’s getting erratic now. It’s hypnotic, “I’m gonna-“ She cuts herself off with a moan as she comes, long and loud and fucking angelic. She catches herself before all of her weight slumps onto his jaw, but she doesn’t really need to because he’s got her, holding her up as she rides out her orgasm in long waves.

Before she comes back down, her world’s orientation shifts 90 degrees, and she’s on her back, head between his legs as he sits up to look down at her. She’s panting, and he is too, but he’s got the dumbest grin plastered across his sticky, shiny face, and the sight of it makes her glow.

“Good,” she tries as she catches her breath, “That was- good.” He holds back his laugh, “We’re good.” She finishes, hiding her face in the crook of her arm to help calm herself down.

She feels him shift away from her, hears the sound of the sheets rustling, but then she’s getting pulled back into the brace of his hips and she uncovers her eyes to see he’s propped himself up among the pillows against the head of the bed.

“Well don’t you look cozy.” She jests, but he just smiles over her, eyes golden.

“Just admiring the view.” He replies. She rolls her eyes a little at that. His hands roam over her, smoothing down her thighs and squeezing her hips. A hand trails up her side and toys with the tender edge of her breast, his other hand following suit until both are encompassed by his calloused palms and he’s squeezing, enough to make Scully’s back arch into his touch.

“So gorgeous,” Mulder says, only to himself really, but Scully blushes all the same. She arches a little more to press her ass against him, feels him rut back underneath her.

“Come on,” She murmurs, a plea, but he hushes her gently, “In a little bit.” His right hand meanders back down and presses its thumb over her clit, “One more.” It’s not really a demand, nor a bargain really. It’s just the truth to him. She nods and ruts up into his thumb slowly, before coming back down to grind on his hard cock, giving him some type of relief for his efforts. He groans at the sight and the feel of it, can’t help it when his hips twitch up to meet her as she keeps her movement steady; up into his hand, down onto the swell of him. They can both feel the spread of slick running from her slit and down onto him, and it causes Scully to buck a little harder on her next up take. Mulder’s other hand pinches and rolls her nipple around to warn her, to keep it slow, but it only serves to encourage her slight frenzy.

“Fuck,” He groans out, moves his hand to press his middle finger to her entrance. Her hand comes down to catch him.

“Wait,” She sighs, manipulating his hand back to its original position, pressing him harder over her mound as she swivels herself all over him, “Just- right there,” She moans, quietly, her throat breaks around it as she takes what she needs from him. He can do nothing but watch, his body responding impulsively to what she does to him.

When she comes this time, it’s the most gentle, delicate thing Mulder’s ever laid his eyes on. He was almost convinced it didn’t happen, his only indication a relieved little sigh that gave way to the most precious, sated smile across her lips.

But then she nods, and lets his hand go, and he eases his finger in like intended, and he can feel a weak spasm pulsing, just out of time with her heartbeat, buried deeper. “Scully,” He groans. It almost sounds agonized, but he leans down to kiss her sternum to promise her that it’s awe. Another finger finds its way inside, as his left arm wraps under her waist. Her fingers wind into his hair once more, gently scratching and eliciting a purr from his throat.

“Mulder,” She moans, canting her hips down to take his fingers deeper. He gets another finger inside and pumps steadily, rubbing along the top wall to find his favorite spot. “Mulder, I’m ready,” She lets him know. He regretfully pulls his fingers out, hates to leave her in any capacity these days, but he takes the slick that’s accumulated on his digits and grabs himself, hot and hard and eager to move along.

It blazes on his skin, her scent, and he’s dying for more. He pulls himself up just a bit, enough to look between them, and pulls her waist up just a bit more to angle her right as he lines himself up. No longer one for waiting, he nudges himself in, slowly.

He doesn’t quite recall when her legs wrapped around his own waist, but they are now, and they wrap tighter to stitch them together. He sinks in, quickly, and it blinds him. “ _ Jesus _ , Scully,” His eyes squeeze shut. She’s so wet and warm and she clenches around him in accommodation and it almost finishes him off. His forehead presses back against her sternum and he huffs, willing himself to calm down.

But Scully’s just getting started. She’s been waiting for this for well over a day now, so she starts writhing in his lap as much as the position allows her. Mulder’s grip makes her gasp in its intensity over her hips, forcing her to stop.

“Scully you’re gonna make me embarrass myself for the second time in 12 hours if you keep that up,” He grunts out. She sighs and runs her fingers through his hair as he gets his wits about him, reveling in the heavy sensation of him in and around her completely.  _ God _ , he feels fucking good in her.

When he sits up, he pulls her with him, crossing a leg under her she sinks further onto his fat cock. It knocks the wind out of her, and she buries her face in his neck to ground herself in the smell of him. He overwhelms her when they fuck like this, with a singular focus on each other, and she always wants to lean into it.

“Mulder,” She whimpers near his ear, her hips already shifting against him. “Yeah,” He responds, burying his nose in her hair as his hands help to rock her onto him. He stays deep, neither of them moving from each other more than a couple of inches. Mulder can feel Scully’s clit drag against the base of him, where his dark patch of curls give her that little bit more sensation to drive her crazy. She’s got her right hand in his hair, combing and pulling and scratching as the other digs into his bicep. He drags his hands over her ass before grabbing her and pulling her up, just a little, to drop her back down onto him.

“Oh, God,” She cries out, pulling his head back by the hairs to kiss him hard. He shoves his tongue into her mouth, animalistic, keeping his grip on her tight as he manipulates her again and again. 

“Fuck, Mulder,” She pants. Her forehead is pressed against his own, too out of breath to kiss but unwilling to be any further from him. He tastes like coffee and pussy, something she never thought she’d enjoy, but it’s wrapped up in that quintessential Mulder taste that, she can’t  _ believe _ , has her coming on him.

“Ohhh,” She moans into his mouth. She’s squeezing hard around him, her body rolling into his by its own accord, prolonging the sensation and keeping him deep within her. Her fingers dig into him wherever they are, and it sets him off, spilling hot inside her and knocking the wind out of him. He’s babbling her name. He waxes poetic about how much he loves her and how good she feels spasming around him. He can feel her nodding in accordance in front of him, but his eyes are squeezed shut so tightly he’s seeing stars. When their tides are finally wading, she lies against his chest as he slumps against the headboard. He makes no move to pull out from her, and she doesn’t protest. She’s limp and sated in his arms. He thinks they doze like that for a while. He can’t say how long it’s been when he finally opens his eyes, but when he looks down, a little awkwardly, he sees Scully looking up at him with a reverence he doesn’t think he’s ever known.

“Love you,” She mumbles, sweet and quiet, her lips burning the words into his skin with a kiss.

“Oh, Scully,” He sighs, burying his nose in her hair once more, “I love you, too.”

Eventually, the cooling sweat causes a chill to run through Scully. She winces slightly as his spent cock slips from her, his come following suit. This time, the feeling gets her flushed; it probably didn’t happen. But she’s endeared that he tries, anyways.

The coffee has gone cold. He reluctantly lets her go as she goes to pee. When he hears the shower start, he feels a little petulant that she didn’t ask him to join. But just as the pout starts to pull at the corners of his mouth, her head pops out.

“You coming, Mulder? We’ve got an hour before you said you wanted to leave for lunch.” That dopey grin hurts his cheeks as he steps in behind her. They’re still in the Honeymoon phase.


End file.
